pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Jabudex
Jak kogoś nie zrobiłem, proszę zrobić sobie takie coś do pisania ze mną!Dotyczy też administratorów! Z Wiktorem Zapiszesz się? zapraszam http://www.pokezycie.pun.pl/ ! Plik:431.gif Z Roxy Plik:431.gif a moglabym cos skopiowac z twojego anime 2 ?? pytam sie aby nie bylo .. moge? bardzo ci dziekuje :P jabu da sie zrobic tak abym miala tylko jedna kulko z nawigacji z twego anime 2?? tylko jedno bo chhce tam dodac cos .. ale juz nie trzeba Plik:025.gif Z PiPi Plik:025female.gif Dobra, dobra ale ja zostaję przy Pikachu =), a poza nim: Chikorita, Hoppip, Eevee, Aipom, Togepi :D Możemy kilku zapisać, ale jak poproszą, bo za dużo to nie dobrze, ale za mało też źle xD Nie mam pojęcia Plik:001.gif Plik:002.gif Z Vickey Plik:002.gif Plik:001.gif Jak by co, to tu Wiki. :)) Zapiszesz się do Homestuck? ;DD Proszę... :33 Pffff, dobra :PP }:O Plik:495.gif Z Trzciną08 Plik:495.gif Siema Jabudex. Mam takie zasadnicze pytanie - czyżbyś czytał moje anime? Bo zauważyłem je w polecanych anime na twojej stronie głównej. Jeżeli czytasz, to jest mi bardzo miło ;P Plik:Yveltal.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 14:08, sty 16, 2013 (UTC) To się cieszę ;) Skoro czytasz, to mam prośbę - udzielaj się na dyskusjach odcinków czy coś, na serio ;) Każdy komentarz jest dla mnie ważny :P A co do ubrań Cola, to poproszę może PG i zmieni mi ubrania, bo jak na razie nie zwracałem na to zbytniej uwagi ;P Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 20:51, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Jasne ;) Przyda mi się pomoc, tylko tak z głową Jabudex, z głową i rób tak jak jest na stronach innych które uzupełniałem. Lista stron do zrobienia jest w zakładce, znajdziesz na stronie głównej anime. Na początek zacznij od Bice oraz Troy. Dla pokemonów nie rób oddzielnych stron, tylko takie tabelki z opisami Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 12:54, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) No historia do postaci, a pokemony nie w formie stron, a w formie tabelek Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 13:04, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Matko... przecież Ci piszę, że też historię zrób... Jabudex... jak tak mi będziesz pomagał, że ja Ci po 500 razy będę tłumaczyć co chcę, żebyś zrobił, to ja się zestarzeję do tego czasu... Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 13:16, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Nie pisz mi historii już, bo musiałem poprawiać. Super, że chciałeś mi pomóc, ale w tej sprawie mi raczej nie pomożesz. Możesz powstawiać ewentualnie puste szablony tabelek np na pokemony na strony postaci, a ja uzupłełnie w nich historię. A i jeżeli chcesz, to mogę przywrócić twoją postać do mojego anime Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 13:27, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ale bez opisu. Sama tabelka i ataki Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 13:39, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ''Archie został przywrócony. Teraz tak. Pozmieniaj na jego stronie i podstronach wszystkie tabelki na nowe tabelki - aktualne znajdziesz na pewno na stronie [Cola. Uzupełnij co jest tam brak w historii czytając sobie odcinki, w których wystąpił twój bohater - Tutaj znajdziesz wszystkie odcinki w których wystąpił. Potem ustalimy twoje pokemony w Sinnoh - zadebiutujesz na pewno w przyszłym sezonie, czyli 6 sezonie Plik:Yveltal.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 13:44, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Ty jesteś naprawdę nierozumny... ja ci mówię, że nie robimy strony, a ty oczywiście tabelkę na stronę... Ta tabelka jest piękna i w ogóle, ale nie o to mi przecież chodziło! jprdl... kurcze, masz tabelki na stronie May nie? O takie tabelki mi chodzi! Dobra, niech już zostanie ta strona i tabelka, ale lepiej skup się nas swojej stronce Archiego. Pokemony te co masz przy sobie, bo weźmiesz wszystkie, bo za mało się one pojawiały, żeby jeszcze je zostawić. Na Gastrodona i Pachirisu się zgadzam, na pozostałe nie bardzo bo za dużo osób już będzie je mieć. Może w innym regionie czy coś ;P Dobierz sobie jeszcze ze dwa pokemony. Wyślij mi 10 pokemonów twoich ulubionych inne niż te które masz i które mi podałeś a ja Ci jeszcze jakieś dwa wybiorę Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 14:14, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Wybrałem Ci jeszcze Gallade i Togepi, który najprawdopodobniej ewoluuje w przyszłości w Togekiss. Togepiego dostaniesz od Victora ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 14:31, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Po pierwsze, jak robisz nowy wygląd, to musisz używać innego obrazka. Po drugie, wybacz, ale wygląda zbyt amatorsko. Poproś może PG żeby Ci coś przygotowała, ale na innym obrazku Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 17:29, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Też prawda - to może Volta poproś, on też się takimi rzeczami zajmuje - ale proszę, trochę bardziej stonowane kolory :P Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 17:32, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Bardziej stonowane kolory, jakieś... normalne :P Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 17:39, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Ten obrazek jest po prostu strasznie dziecinny, bo to podstawowe kolory. W żaden sposób nie przypomina realnych postaci. Skopiuj kolory z obrazków z normalnego anime i dopiero przerabiaj. Ale ty przerabiasz w paincie, to nic dziwnego, że tak Ci wychodzi trochę... amatorsko. No nic, próbuj Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 17:46, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Linie są za grube, nie równe i znowu wsadziłeś ten zielony. Trzeba było mu ten szal jakiś beżowy zrobić, czy coś Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 18:32, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Zrób to jeszcze raz, porządnie, żeby miało ręce i nogi że tak się wyrażę i podejdź do tego jakoś profesjonalniej, albo lepiej zostaw stary wygląd Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 18:38, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) No już lepszy :P Taki może zostać, na razie Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 20:56, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Nawet nie wiem Co to za tabelka Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 09:16, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Słuchaj, ja widzę, że niektóre tabelki to przerobione kody moich tabelek, ale jeżeli Ci na coś sam nie zwróciłem uwagi, to znaczy, że się nie czepiam. Spokojnie, sprawdzam co masz na stronach :P Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 09:57, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Ojjj no możesz :P Szczerze mówiąc, przeczytałem tylko jeden odcinek tego opowiadania. Rozbraja mnie trochę tytuł "Super podróże" :D Bo to takie oczywiste jest, bardziej by pasowało "Nieziemskie Wyprawy" albo coś w tym stylu. Byłoby bardziej... podniosłe ;) Ale spoko, że wytrwaliście aż tyle czasu ;) Odcinki są bardzo krótkie, aż powiedziałbym że za krótkie - 5 odcinków waszego opowiadania to 1 odcinek mojego anime, w takim przeliczniku Ci powiem, dlatego radziłbym wam skupić się nie na ilości odcinków, a na jakości ;) Żeby ocenić treść musiałbym przeczytać więcej odcinków, ale jesteście młodsi ode mnie, a więc może w pisaniu nie jesteście wprawieni, z czasem się nauczycie, jestem tego pewny, życzę powodzenia ;D Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 12:18, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Chyba "przekroczy" chciałeś powiedzieć :P Jak mówię, nastawcie się na jakość, a nie ilość odcinków no bo jak mówię, 1 odcinek mój = 5 odcinków waszego opka, czyli jakby tak podzielić wasze odcinki na 5 to wychodzi około 25 odcinków jak na razie napisanych tak jakby. I pamiętaj też, że co za dużo to nie zdrowo - jak wstawiacie po kilka odcinków dziennie, to czytelnikom często nie chce się czytać wszystkich, więc przerwy powinny być co najmniej dzienne, a ewentualnie czasami robić takie maratony. Co do nazwy przyszłego sezonu to lepiej weź GS, bo HS przecież było u mnie Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 17:18, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, spróbuj usunąć, zobaczymy jak to będzie wyglądać Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 17:39, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Szczerze mówiąc to nie przyszło mi się jeszcze zmierzyć z twoją twórczością Jabu, ale obiecuję, że zajrzę do twojego anime. Po usunięciu wszystkich niepotrzebnych ukośników ze spacją w kodzie ''br wyszłoby jakieś 1500 słów, a więc jesteś na dobrej drodze do pisania dobrych odcinków ;) Dla mnie dobry odcinek to taki, który ma od 1500 słów, ale bardzo dobry to taki, który ma z 1800, gdy napiszę odcinek na 1500 to czuję pewien niedosyt. No nic, może dzisiaj, a może za tydzień, nie wiem jeszcze kiedy przeczytam odcinki twojego anime i powiem Ci co myślę ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 17:01, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorki, zaklepałem sobie te ramki :P A więc nie bardzo :P Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 11:52, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) To mi się powinny podobać zacznijmy od tego. Jabudex, ja wiem, że ty zawsze jesteś chętny do wszystkiego i super, że masz taki zapał. Ale niestety, do pisania to ty się nie za bardzo nadajesz - po prostu twój język nie jest na wystarczająco wysokim poziomie. Robisz masę błędów gramatycznych, stylistycznych, fleksyjnych i składniowych jak np: "Mam nadzieję, że ten numer będzie dla was fajny"... Możesz się zajmować znajdowaniem grafik i łamigłówek, co najwyżej. Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 08:32, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Rozumiem, że skoro mnie pytasz, to na pewno zrobiłeś ją jakoś przerabiając moje tabelki, prawda? Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 20:40, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) Pamiętaj, cokolwiek weźmiesz ode mnie - choćbyś przerobił nie do poznania, nie możesz tego używać. Zrozumiano? A więc znasz odpowiedź Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 19:22, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) Jabudex, pogrążasz się... To tak jakbyś zarzucił wszystkim, że korzystają z tabelek z Wiki do postaci, albo z szablonów, które są na wiki. Ja widzę, że ty nie rozumiesz o co w tym wszystkim chodzi - nam wszystkim tu chodzi o to (tym, co mają coś swojego, a nie cudzego) że napracowaliśmy się nad zrobieniem czegoś, chcemy to mieć jako własne, a ktoś to kopiuje sobie ot tak - to jest świńskie. A ty pokazując mi coś takiego po prostu udowadniasz, że nie wiesz o co mi od dwóch lat chodzi... Radzę Ci zająć się tym, co umiesz i robić to jak najlepiej, zamiast tracić czas i mój i twój na tłumaczenie tobie co to znaczy "skopiować bez pytania"... Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 13:51, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) Obyś wytrwał w swojej przysiędze :P Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 14:44, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) Jabudex... powiedz mi, dlaczego znów korzystasz z moich szablonów - Użytkownik:Jabudex/Art_game)? Co? Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 07:31, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) No i dlaczego??? Ile razy tobie można powtarzać, a ty dalej robisz to samo... Brak mi słów... Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 08:17, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Plik:006.gif Z Pawlem10s Plik:006.gif Nie, wszystkie biorę z anime. To było w BW107.Pawel10s 18:43, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) Nie zrobiłem, mówię że biorę je z anime, a pliki biorę z filb.dePawel10s 19:40, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) To akurat wziąłem z bulbapedi, a nie wiem skąd oni je biorą.Pawel10s 19:51, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) Nie sądzę. Pewnie po prostu mają jakąś stronę. Jak się jednego z użytkowników spytałem, odpowiedział że nie może mi powiedzieć.Pawel10s 20:12, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) Plik:393.gif Z Selene Plik:393.gif Plik:491.gif Z Latiosem :DPlik:491.gif Plik:501.gif Z Voltem Plik:501.gif Sorry, ale nie potrawie ;/[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Zobaczę Bo musiałem dać kogoś innego? Mary dawno nie było ,dlatego. Art pojawi sie wkrótce. THx :D Plik:570.gif Z Mirą21 Plik:570.gif A jakie ataki zna mój Sandile w szkole? 'Margasło -n- 19:04, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Jak by to powiedzieć.. Nie mam kompletnie pomysłu na co kolwiek z Pokemonów ._. Margasło -n- 12:35, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Tak. Margasło -n- 12:58, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Plik:559.gif Z Kate Plik:559.gif No dobra, odmienię się Torchiciem za Mudkipa, ale ty odmień się Tepigiem za Oshawotta, ok? Aha, a startery z następnej generacji dodamy, gdy poznamy ich ewolucje, nie? Ok, a kiedy zrobisz SJ115? Mam pomysły na odcinki, ale muszę wiedzieć czy planujesz, że w tym odcinku, któryś z głównych złapie pokemona. Ok, może być Snorlax. A ja Fennekina. Czyli dla Helen został Chespin. Wiesz co. Dodam je do strony ze starterami, a ewolucje się doda jak będą znane. Nie, bo nie chcę mieć dwóch wodnych starterów w jednym regionie (nie licząc Hoenn, ale w jednym regionie mogę mieć dwa. Ok, robimy tygodniową przerwę. I zrób profil w grze mojej i Wiktora jeśli tego jeszcze nie zrobiłeś. Na spikerii. Na stronie gry masz link do pokoju (chat). Hasła na chat masz podane w opisie u góry. Jak chcesz zacząć podróż to mi napisz. Na spikerii. Ok, zaraz uzupełnię, ale czemu ma być z kokardką? Wolałabym, żeby to był samiec. Ok, to na razie dam go jako Axew, a w debiucie go ewoluujesz, bo znając moje umiejętności fajnej kokardki mu nie zrobię. Ok. Ci nowi antagoniści to będą jacyś inni członkowie Zespołu R, bo bez sensu byłoby dawać nowe zespoły np. G, skoro jeszcze nie robiliśmy Sinnoh, w którym oni działają. Ewentualnie możemy dać Łowczynię J. Chyba że masz inny pomysł. Aha, po zakończeniu pierwszego sezonu pisałeś na stronie opowiadania, że zastanawiasz się nad dodawaniem obrazków to odcinków. Może zaczniemy je dodawać? Myślę, że nowy sposób pisania będzie dobry. Ja też będę brać obrazki z filb.de. Ok. ok, zmieniłam nazwę SJ127 z "Danny kontra Danny!Walka wnuka z dziadkiem" na "Danny kontra Danny!Walka syna z ojcem!", bo lider Danny to jest raczej za młody na dziadka. Ta Miley to czyja rywalka ma być? No i co robimy z Jun, bo wziąłeś do Miley jej wygląd. Ok, a na czym ta liga rangerów ma polegać? Czemu na stronie głównej opowiadania w obrazku Zespołu R jest Meowth, skoro ich partnerem jest Raichu? Hej, mam zrobić dzisiaj nowy odcinek czy jutro? Ok, zrobiłam. Pozwoliłam Umbreon99 zapisać się do naszego opowiadania jako postać drugoplanowa. Czemu na obrazku Zespołu R na głównej jest Meowth, skoro ich partnerem jest Raichu? Aha, a kiedy skończysz odcinek swojego anime? Kiedy zrobisz SJ127? Możesz. Faktycznie z tymi obrazkami to jest ich więcej niż tekstu. Dodasz Zespół D na główną? Nie uważasz, że Magikarp jest trochę za młody na ewolucję? Dopiero co wykluł się z jajka a już ma ewoluować? Racja, zapytaj się Helen czy chce pisać odcinki. Jak tak to zrobimy kolejność robienia: ty, ja, Helen itd. Uzupełnij swój profil. Magikarp ci ewoluował a na profilu wciąż nie widać Gyaradosa. W następnych regionach będziemy łapać po 9 pokemonów, nie? Do tych 9 zalicza się starter z danego regionu? Nie no, jeszcze nie zapisuję. Co do kodu to ok. Kiedy zrobisz SJ131? Ej, kiedy niby wypuściłeś swojego Gyaradosa dla samiczki i Butterfree dla czerwonego Butterfree? Ok, to zaraz zrobię SJ132. SJ132 zrobiony. No to musisz mnie pokonać w Top4 i Jeffrey Helen. W finale będzie widowisko w wykonaniu Gyaradosa i Skarmory'ego. :) Ja też. Zaraz dodam odcinki. A tego Hitmonchana i Charizarda z SJ136 masz złapać? Dodałam odcinki. Mam taki pomysł, żebyśmy w którymś odcinku zamienili się Kadabrą za Hauntera, żeby ewoluowali, a potem odmienili. Twój Gastly ewoluuje w SJ141. Plik:200.gif Z Jun Plik:200.gif Mogę się zapisać do phone news? Kolor to electric :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Veee']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Pisz ^^']] Plik:133mini.gif 16:54, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Plik:494.gif Z Klarą Plik:494.gif dzięki za zapis ^^ tylko wyczerpał się limit na inne regiony :d weź sobie byle jakiego Pokemona z Unovy, byle nie starter i nie legenda :D --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 14:29, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) mój ma okulary ^^ ale ok :D przerobię je na inny kolor i bd git :D chcesz te oryginalne czerwone czy inne? :D --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 14:47, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) ok --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 14:52, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) no raczej że Ty. ja tylko poprawiam, jak jest coś nie tak . --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 15:04, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) ok ^^ ale Ty chcesz go zrobić? :d --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 15:07, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) ? --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 15:09, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) ok :D --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 15:19, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) JEST OKEY ^^ --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 15:24, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) ok, parę minut ;d --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 15:27, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) cześć. wypisz party jakie chcesz mieć w Unova. nie bierz już Zororarka, starterów i legend, które już są. legendę możesz mieć jedną, nie może być większa od tria kami ;D --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 16:20, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) ok ;D ale to miało być to ;3 --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 18:48, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) ok ^^ --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 18:53, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) a czemu? niech bd Druddigpn. --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 14:56, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) to sam wybierz z tych 10 które Ci podałam. --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 15:16, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Z Umbreon Hej :D Uzupełnij Riolu Arta w moim anime ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:27, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Siemka xD Ej.. Co z Miley w twoim anime? Bo widziałam, że ją przywróciłeś... Jabu.. Wiem, że nie uzupełniałam Miley, ale nie miałam dostępu do kompa. Przepraszam. Teraz już wszystko uzupełniłam, więc jest jeszcze szansa, żeby Miley powróciła jako główna? Przecież mogą podróżować w czwórke.. Już nawet mam pomysł jakby się Miley wytłumaczyła.. ^-^ Proszeee...--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:55, sty 24, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze iii.. dziękuje :D Jesteś, jesteś :D Już Cie dodaje ^^ A i teraz mam bardzo dużo naukiw szkole iwg, dlatego jakbym się spóźniała z uzupełnianiem to do mnie napisz, a postaram się to uzupełnić jak najszybciej :PP No bo w tygodniu to nie ma szans, żebym weszła codziennie.. Niestety >,< Ok, już się za to biorę :D Nie, nie znam go >,< To napisz do niego, żeby już tak nie robił XD Haha :D No to chyba najlepsze wyjście XD Oooo.. ostro XD Dobra zmieniłam już na Swoobata i Dewotta :D A teraz musze lecieć, pa :pp --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:29, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) Jabu.. Przecież miałam ustalone już inne Party.. A akurat niecierpię tych pokemonów co mi dałeś i według mnie to totalnie nie pasują do koordynatorki -,- Nie mogę mieć takich jak było ustalone na początku? Proszeee :DDD Skoro nie ma już innej opcji i musze mieć takie poki to nie chce mieć Semisage (czy jakoś tak xd) Tylko Pansage :D Jak dla mnie jego ewolucja wygląda jak stary dziadek XDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:59, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) I zamiast Scolipede mógłby byćMinccino albo Gothitelle czy też Emolga? Pliiiis Jabu :DD No okey, ale to przynajmniej nie chce żeby Pansage ewoluował. --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:03, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Hej :D Jak tam.? Xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:14, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Z Shio Tzn. dostałam jakoś w tym roku taki specjalny papier do zestawu Chibi Mangi. Wcześniej nie miałam okazji go użyć. Wybrałam Feenekin'a, ponieważ chciałam spróbować narysować stworka z VI gen. Jest on po raz pierwszy przeze mnie namalowany, więc poszczególne części ciała nie są do siebie proporcjonalne. :c Po prostu... Przez cały wczorajszy wieczór oglądałam obrazki z Fennekin'em, a dzisiaj w szkole z nudów zaczęłam go rysować. W domu tylko poprawiłam niektóre elementy lub usunęłam zbędne i docieniowałam delikatnie ołówkiem, żeby mój skaner mógł szczytać ^^ Jupilaa! Zdobyłam pierwsze miejsce, arigato. ^^ Jaki następny konkurs? xD Eee... I don't know xD A musi być to strater (typu Chimchar, Oshawott itp.)? :3 No dobra, to wezmę Deino c: Oki :D Mam pytanko- czy to się liczy do "Osiągnięć"? :> Już dodałam tą informacje. ^^ | Chciałbyś ze mną założyć na Buizel Wiki anime (moglibyśmy np. podróżować według BW2)? c: Mi najbardziej chyba Snivy, na drugim miejscu Tepiś no i Oshawott, ale w sumie wszystkie Stratery z Unovy są super :3 Moglibyśmy się podzielić obowiązkami. Mógłbyś pomóc przy tabelkach i szablonach (zupełnie się na tym nie znam), a ja bym się zajęła bardziej "pisemnymi rzeczami" :D Wzrobiłam losowanie internetowe (rzut 4-ścienną kostką)- 1 i 4 (Snivy) lub 2,3 (Tepig). Wynik jest taki (zapisałam pod rząd cztery losowania): 2,3,3,2 xD No to chyba raczej Tepig, ale jak chcesz to możesz wziąć Snivy... Ok to co do starterów ustataliliśmy- teraz trzeba stworzyć stronę główną Anime x3 Umówmy się, że (jak Ty już stworzysz tabelki z postaciami xD) to każdy zaprojektuje własną stronę bohatera. ^^ Pytanie uzupełniające: Chcesz by Tepig ewoluował? OK, so who is going to do the General Page? Me or you? :D All right... I'm going to do my artwork :3 Taa... Przerzućmy się może na Polski, po agielsku to ja sobie w maju pogadam (w Londynie). Formułę 'going to' używa się do opowiadania o swoich planach, a ja akurat tworzę swój wygląd. Jak zacznę Ci nawijać o conditional'ach to się nie połapiesz, bo to wiedza ponadgimnazjalna... xD Nie mam pojęcia. Muszę na chwilę iść coś zjeść, więc możesz przez ten czas utworzyć stronę a potem razem ją będziemy tworzyć i edytować ^^ Jasne! Mam już dość wpychania poszczególnych postaci w anime. Będziemy głównymi bohaterami, tylko pytanie czy dołączy do nas jeszcze jakaś osoba? Bo przeważnie w seriach występuje trzech głównych bohaterów... Jabu, czy mógłbyś mi wreszcie odpisać w przygodzie na Pokémon World? x.x Shioko (dyskusja) 17:31, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Plik:Yveltal_by_arumiah-d5r8ymw.png Z Monic Plik:Yveltal_by_arumiah-d5r8ymw.png Nie ja jestem autorką sprite'ów, których używam. Ale ich twórcy wyrażają zgodę na wykorzystywanie tych prac. W końcu po to je robią :) Podsyłam ci dwa sprite'y Pokemona, o którego prosiłeś: Plik:Xerneas by arumiah-d5r9pqb.png Plik:Xerneas sprite by lord myre-d5rba0f.png Zachęcam do śledzenia mojego anime, bo tam będę używała pełno obrazków z VI Generacji. A ja nie mam nic przeciwko kopiowania prac, które i tak zrobił ktoś inny, z moich stron ^ ^ Nie ma za co. Jakbyś czegoś jeszcze potrzebował to pisz :3 No wszystkich, które ukazali, czyli trzech starterów i dwóch legend c: z Jimmy1820 Razem z Shio tworzycie anime tak ? nie potrzebujecie kolejnego bochatera przypadkiem ?:P A tak konkretnie ? tzn, jaki bochater ?:D Jakaś koncepcja :D Ok, wypełniam, a startery z regionu Unova, czy obojętne? i czy to musi być trener z tego regionu ? No niech będzie, ale skoro nie jestem głównym bochaterem to chyba moge miec w przyszłości pokemona/y które mają głowni rywale, oczywiście nie mówie o wszystkich, tylko przykładowo snivy, itd. wiesz o co mi chodzi :P I jeszcze jedno, pewnie imie też zmienisz, bo teraz zauważyłem, że twój główny bochater ma brata Nate'a.. Hmm no w sumie dobry pomysł, ale to bym musiał mieć innego pokemona na starter, dlatego że wyruszyłem sporo wcześniej od ciebie :D, i może to by było tak, że pierwszym regionem był inny region, a teraz postanowiłem tutaj wbić, czy coś :P Wszystko zależy od twojej koncepcji :P ale mam pare pomysłów, jak mogłbym się pojawić ;D jak by co mogę coś pomyśleć też w innych kwestiach :) Jak to wymyśliłeś? bo nie wiem czy mam robić swój profil czy nie :) okej :D a w jakim regionie nie byłem ?:D aaaaa xd rozumiem xd okej, to jak tam bd debiutował, to wtedy sobie zrobie profil. heh xd ale to jako drugi pokemon tak ? bo już nie kminie :D:D, tzn mam emolge i unfezanta ?:D no bo chyba nie będę miał jednego pokemona ?:D tylko więcej ?:D tak myśle, nie wiem to ty wymyślasz :D zrobiłem swój profil, pokemony uzupełnie jak już bd debiut...a co do histroi to mi daj ogólny zarys jak to widzisz, bo to twoja historia, a co do pokemonów, to skoro wcześniej wyruszyłem to powinienem mieć ich więcej od cb :P i jestem starszy tak ? Użytkownik:Jimmy1820/Moje Anime/Zapisy chcesz dołącz:P chcesz być głównym bochaterem ? jedna osoba jeszcze potrzebna :P a i uzupełnij swój profil jak będziesz mógł ;P zgodnie z tym co ma Nate Z D Jokiem Podaj 20 swoich ulubionych Poków z UnovyPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:36, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) Z Mickem ale zgodziłeś sie na wszystkie moje poki więc to spx spoko ~~User:Mickk~~ Z Tripem Hcesz do mojego anime User:PokeTrip to sie dopisz User:PokeTrip mogę z twojego anime do mojego anime tabelki User:PokeTrip Jestes zemną i kate główny w moim anime i jakiego poka chcesz na startera User:PokeTrip spoko Poki z sinoh i unova User:PokeTrip i stwórz swoja postać User:PokeTrip ok User:PokeTrip moge wystapic w twoim anime User:PokeTrip moge wystapic w twoim anime User:PokeTrip zrobiłem purrloina niewiem czy ci sie spodoba ale starałem sie User:PokeTrip to zo moge wystąpic User:PokeTrip i poka nie bede robił zrobi e jka roggenrola ewolułuje w Boldore User:PokeTrip jako roggenrole i atki też dać User:PokeTrip i histori też czy istorie zrobić i daj mi muj debiut User:PokeTrip ok zaraz zrobie postać a potem poka User:PokeTrip nara User:PokeTrip mam zamiar zrobic anime robimy je razem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:40, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Unova a potem Heno PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:44, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) mogą być te regiony PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:54, lut 10, 2013 (UTCsory Henoh 08:54, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) i jak robimy te anime robimy czy nie najperw serria o unovie 08:59, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) ok ja biore Oshawott steóz ją i się potem pogada PokeTrip (dyskusja) 11:41, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) ja mam zrobić strone glówną czy ty zrobisz PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:36, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) no ale ja zabardzo sie nieznamy i jak to napisać PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:40, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) spoko PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:46, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) zrobisz dzisiaj tą strone anime czy nie PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:25, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) spoko PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:21, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) spoko już sie dopisalem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:32, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) jak sie nazywa sablon na Phone spoko 18:19, lut 10, 2013 (UTC)jake tebale w naszy anime i bede zapraszla tak samo jak ty zapraszaj zrób swoja postać i kto robi odcinek pierwszy PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:28, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) odc moge napisac PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:43, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) art stwórz postac w naszym anime PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:05, lut 12, 2013 (UTC) pomagasz mi przy anime jesli tak to stwurz postac i zrub pierwszy odcinek PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:08, lut 12, 2013 (UTC) w jakim probramie robisz te atki poków ktory niebyło w anime tak jak lodowy promien czy gniew smoka PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:12, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) okPokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:49, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) jak PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:14, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) najpeirsz trzeba wytną atak kturt wukonuje pokemon a pokem wklej pokemona do tego atakuPokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:17, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) OK PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:32, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) jabudex napiszesz odcinke czy ja mam napisac PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:33, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) ok i niemam kamerki PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:42, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) dzisiaj piesz pierwszy odcinek naszego anime po przecytaniu daj znac PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:19, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) NIE SPOKO TYLKO PODAJ MI SWOJE ULUBIONE POKI Z UNOVY PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:07, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) to usun swoja postac i zmien na Uzytkownk PokTrip moje anime 2 by tylko tego nie potrafiePokeTrip (dyskusja) ok PokeTrip (dyskusja) 09:42, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) ej moe dodac kilka moich partów w twoim anime i zrobic te poki PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:00, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) mogę zrobić kila poków z moich parów t towim anime PokeTrip (dyskusja) 12:32, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) ja tak no napisz jakie bo ty robisz swoje poki i kate a jak mam tylko jednego i chce dopisać więce i mam proźbe PokeTrip (dyskusja) 12:36, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) spoko i bym mugł szybcie mieć debiut. PokeTrip (dyskusja) 12:38, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) spoko PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:08, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) mam pytaie jak zrobic zołówe bo niewiem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:35, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) byc mi zrobil czołówke do anime bo ja nie potrafie proszę PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:55, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) ok ale ja niewiem jak to program jest potrzebny PokeTrip (dyskusja) 09:41, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) dzienki PokeTrip (dyskusja) 09:45, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) spoko , spoko i z kąd brałeś video PokeTrip (dyskusja) 09:50, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) a jak wpisywaleś do muzyki i gifów PokeTrip (dyskusja) 09:54, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) jak wpisywałes w google to gifów i muzy bo ja nie mogę znaleśc PokeTrip (dyskusja) 10:25, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) a gdzie znalazłeś te videó co na przykład tepig użyj atek albo zekrom używaj swojego ataku PokeTrip (dyskusja) 14:15, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) a co to URL PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:15, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) to wpisac WWW. Buizel wiki . pl już wiem napisz jak obejrzysz PokeTrip (dyskusja) 08:16, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) mogę wystąpic w twoim anime 3 jak chcesz moge byc tripem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:07, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) ale ja cche mieć tylko postać w anime nawe moge byc tripem i wszystko robic PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:53, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) To mogę wystąpić jak Trip w twoim anime 3 PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:46, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) dlaczego bedziesz sam robil ripa a tak to masz mniej roboty PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:46, mar 5, 2013 (UTC)\ będe roił wszystko z twoją zgodą poprawiłęm się sam zobaczysz PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:34, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) moge wystapic w jabu anime PokeTrip (dyskusja) 12:42, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) moge do twojego i kate opowiadania PokeTrip (dyskusja) 08:53, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) ok i kate mi pozwoliła na udział w opowiadaniu tylko twoja zgoda PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:36, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Imię :Erik. Wiek:12 Wygląd:250px Pokemony:Podam w partach. jesli cos jesczeę prosze psiać ok Zaproszenia i ogłoszenia |} Kategoria: Własna twórczość jeszcze pokemony dodaj : Użytkownik:Jimmy1820/Moje Anime/Przyszłe Party--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 17:26, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) Jakbym mógł Cię zapomnieć ;p nadal lubisz najbardziej Zoruę ? Raphsody44 Keldeo fajny ale szkoda ,że legendarny :( [Raphsody44 Ale nie można go złapać w anime :( dlatego nie fajnie... ale i tak podoba mi się bardziej Virizion Raphsody44